Crystal Splinters
by DaringAyako
Summary: Two secretly disturbed individuals are about to be brought together and send the country into an array of scarce fury. Can Sasuke and Naruto stop them, with their troubling interlacing pasts?  Sasunaru rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : If I owned Naruto the population of the planet Earth would have plummeted to a shocking low, the people having died of blood loss from zee nose ^o^**

**(A/N)- got my first review ever! Woooot ;D major confidence booster. P.s I'm new to FF so bare with me.**

**I shall try and update every weekend from now on (I killed my laptop... how?... I brought it in the bath with me.. yes that's right, the bath. So now I am forced to use my brothers obese computer...) *sighs* the things I do for my precious story...Most of this is dialogue I don't know why.. I was just in a "talkative "mood? :D Reviiiiewwwwwww, :3 makes me happeh inside x**

It was cold that day. The icy wind sliced through his jacket as he sped down the sidewalk on his bike. He was trying to contain his ridiculous grin as much as he could as he skilfully manoeuvred his way around the strangers, careful to not hit them. The boy, Naruto, was doing his daily routine which consisted of waking up at a ridiculous hour in morning and pulling some devious prank before fleeing from the scene of the crime and hiding.

When he was satisfied with the distance he had put between him and his dirty handiwork he stopped his bike in front of Kohona Gardens and went to sit underneath his favourite tree.

It was a Willow; he loved the way its vines would gently sway in the light breeze, casting intricate shadows along the emerald grass. He felt like he was in some mystical world sitting underneath that tree, casting pebbles into the lake in front of him, watching the water splash violently before slowing into a soft ripple.

Naruto sighed. As much as he hated to admit he was alone in the world. His pranks were beginning to get old and boring to him, what was the point when he had no one to share his sad laughter with? He chuckled at his depressive thinking before turning away from the lake and latching his small hands onto two sagging branches and heaving himself up the tree as carefully as he could. The tree was old and shook under his weight. He patted the trunk underneath his sitting body.

"Sorry old girl, I don't mean to be so heavy."

The tree shuddered at his words, Naruto took it as a sign that she had forgiven him.

"Do you _mind?"_

The blonde boy jumped, startled at the voice. "Who's there!" He looked around at the grass below his hovering feet.

"Up here you idiot."

Naruto tilted his head upwards and squinted his eyes. Sitting perched on the branch above him was a boy. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

"What does it look like?" The boy rolled his eyes and continued drawing in the sketchpad he had supported by his knees.

"No I mean _what the hell _are you doing up there in _my _tree?" The light haired youth glared.

The other boy's pencil stopped moving as he cast bored eyes at Naruto. "What do you mean _your _tree? You can't _own _a plant."

"Yes you can, and it just so happens that this "plant" belongs to _me. _So move your ass and piss off."

The other boy looked at Naruto incredulously. No one had ever talked to the boy that way before. It was quite a shock. "Well?" Naruto huffed.

The boy regained his composure and continued sketching, "Well what?"

"Are you leaving or what?"

"No."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" he asked surprised.

"You're excused."

He closed his mouth tightly, stood up and jumped to the branch above him that the boy was sat on. "What do you think you're doing?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Kicking you out of my tree."

"You can't be serious!"

"Yes I can, and I am." Naruto narrowed his eyes. The boy that sat in front of him had midnight black hair and big dark eyes. His ivory skin contrasted greatly against the dark clothing he wore. He was quite handsome Naruto noted enviously.

"Who the hell do you think you are? It's a free country I can sit in any goddamn tree I want!" The young boy's high pitched voice shot back.

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll let ya' in on a secret," he drew nearer to the other boy and whispered, "This country isn't as free as people like to think." And with the he literally kicked the other boy out of his Willow and watched him fall on his back.

The small boy coughed before sitting up and staring at the boy with absurdly light hair, who in return smiled like the goddamn Cheshire cat. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Yea well, believe it. Now go away you're not wanted here."

"My book is still up there though!"

This threw Naruto off for a minute. "Fine I'll give you your damn book, then go away." He picked up the book and stopped. The picture the young boy had been drawing was beautiful. It was of the lake in front of them. Drawn from the perspective of someone hiding in the tree, watching the water from the veil of the willow vines. Naruto swallowed, then huffed before he raised his arm to throw the book down to the other boy.

"WAIT!" Naruto stopped.

"What?"

"Don't throw it like that damnit! You'll ruin it." The pale boys eyes were wide with worry.

"Well how else am I suppose to give it to ya'?"

"Gee I don't know maybe you could pass it to me?" his voice reeked with sarcasm.

The blonde sighed in frustration, "Fine! Then go away." He grumbled as he lowered himself to the lowest branch and thrust the book out to the boy. The dark haired boy reached his hand out to take the book but instead yanked Naruto's arm so he toppled harshly out of the tree.

"Ow! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU BASTARD!" he rubbed his head.

"Pay backs a bitch." He bent down, picked up his sketch book and dusted it off with his hand.

"Whatever, you Goth freak." Naruto stood up and found that the boy was a few inches taller than him.

"I am _not _a Goth!", the dark boy bristled.

"Mhm, sure you're not."

"I'm not!"

"Go away, goth boy."

The boy lunged himself at Naruto, knocking them both to the ground. The blonde thrashed around trying to push the other boy off but he pinned his arms to his side. They glared at each other heatedly.

"My name isn't "Goth boy" It's Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke head butted the blonde before picking up his sketchbook and leaving him writhing in pain. "This isn't over bastard!"

"Oh no this is just beginning, dobe."

The Uchiha turned and retreated, holding up his hand and waving boredly. He stood out in the peaceful bright park with his dark looks. Naruto spat and wiped his mouth with his arm.

"What the hell is that guy's problem? He's an idiot!"

Naruto silently prayed that he wouldn't see the other boy ever again because it would surely end in a bloody battle.

Naruto's prayers were in vain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now people I'll warn you while your ahead this story may seem comical right now but for future reference it shall take you on a trip of complete and utter angst mind fuck. Be prepared 3**

Words, Harsh contact and a little bit of dental putty.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

A loud screech sounded through out the hallways and made everyone within a 5 mile distance cringe. Did I say screech? I meant "A manly yell" because Naruto is a man, and men _don't _screech.

Shikamaru sighed and leaned against the lockers that lined the white hallways. Yes it was that time of day again, when all the little boy's and little girl's alarm clocks went off and they eagerly got ready and shuffled into Kohona high school, awaiting the topic of gossip for that day.

"Hn. Are you deaf along with dumb?"

"BASTARD! TAKE THAT BACK!"

"I see they're at it again."

The Nara lazily tilted his head to his right and came eye to eye with Kiba's wolf like brown eyes.  
>"Troublesome."<p>

"I swear that's the only word in your vocabulary."

"Mhm."Shikamaru lazily covered a yawn.

Kiba grinned, his canines flashing into view and leaned beside the boy. "So what's today's argument about?"

"The usual."

"Hm. I think that Uchiha kid should just mind his own business."

"He does, it's _Naruto _that always seems to start it."

"He has good reason to."

"Hm?"

"Uchiha's a dick." Kiba's grin grew more."I fully support Naruto in the 'Against The Uchiha' protest."

"What protest?"

Kiba turned and got an eyeful of Chouji's gaping mouth chewing on a fist full of chips. Such a pretty sight, seeing that mashed up substance rolling around in his mouth, crumbs falling on the floor. Kiba was used to it by now though, they'd been going to school together since they were 5, they were 14 now; 9 great years of idiotic fun.

"The 'Against The Uchiha' protest."

"Sign me up,"Chouji swallowed before taking another hand full of chips and shoving them into his mouth."So what's it about this time?" The bigger boy gestured towards the bickering tards.

"The usual."

"Hm."

They all leant back and watched the show the two boys put on for them a hundred times a day. They were like a broken record. Always spouting the same shit, _Teme this, Dobe that._

__"Out of my way Uzumaki."

"NO! Not until you take that back, bastard!" Naruto puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips, in an attempt to block the Uchiha's enterance.

"Hn." The Raven glanced to the side casually and flicked his black hair out of his onyx eyes, showing in his demeanor that he'd want to be anywhere but where he was, with anyone than who he was with.

Naruto roared and clutched his hair, quite comically. "Is that the only thing your vocal chords can produce, _Hn! _What's with the _Hn? _If I walked around all day replying _Hn _to everything would girls faint and worship the ground I walk on? Is it some kind of secret ritualistic tongue to make girls horny for you or something?"

Chouji choked on the chips he was eating and Shikamaru pounded his back, trying to dislodge them from his throat. Kiba barked a laugh and tried to stifle it behind his hand.

_Well that was a new comment on Naruto's behalf. _The Nara internally sighed.

__The raven's eyes narrowed slightly.

"H-" He caught himself before he could finish the sound he was about to make.

"Dobe." He said instead and pushed Naruto so he landed flat on his ass.

"Oi! Bastard get back here!"

The Uchiha just lazily flipped him the bird over his shoulder while he continued walking into the classroom. Naruto sucked in a breath and puffed out his cheeks.

The three boys who stood watching the show looked at each other and sighed.  
>3...<br>2...  
>1...<br>"TEME!"

The boys shook their heads and followed the screaming blonde into the classroom.

*paaaggge break*

"I don't get what the hell his problem is!"

"Well he's an ass to put it bluntly,"Kiba replied to The blue eyed boys rantings.

"But why does he have to be an even bigger ass to me?"

A clank of a dinner tray was heard as Neji sat down, but went ignored as Kiba spat out his drink, his perverted teenage mind twisting Naruto's words. He snorted.

"W-w-well N-naruto-kun, if I reme-member c-correctly you're t-the one w-who in-in-inniated this conflict w-with S-sasuke-kun the f-first day of sch-h-ool."

Hinata's face flared as her secret crush, that wasn't so secret, turned his wide eyes to her and leaped out of his chair.

"No! He started it! He's the one who-"

"Tried to take your damn tree."

The table consisting of Shika, Chouji,Kiba, and Lee, all chorused, even quiet little Hinata and Neji who just sat down, not hearing the conversation, joined in. They had all gotten so used to Naruto ranting the same words"the bastard started it, he's the one who tried to take my damn tree," that their brains were wired to finish his sentence for him.

"Goddamn right he did! Well tried to anyway bu-"

"Yes Naruto we know. You kicked his ass blah blah blah", Neji mimicked him sarcastically while opening and closing his hand.

"Why do you have to be so meeeeean?" The blonde sat down and pouted.

"We're not mean we're just tired of hearing you go on and on and on and on-"

"Yes I get the point-"

"And on and on and on about something that happened, what, _five _years ago?" Kiba joined in.

"I don't understand this one bit! YOU ARE IN YOUR PRIME OF YOUTH! WHY MUST YOU INSIST ON WASTING YOUR YOUTHFUL BEAUTY ON SUCH SHINANIGINS? USE YOUR YOUTH FOR MORE YOUTHFUL THINGS LIKE-"

"LEE! Shutthehellup and sit your ass down." Kiba shot his leg out and pushed Lee off the table he had climbed on in his excitement.

"I swear to the Gods that kid's got ADHD." Naruto shook his unrully blonde locks and stuffed his face with ramen.

Kiba rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner,"And this is coming from the kid that that rants about The Uchiha-"

The blonde choked and quicklly munched and swallowed the noodles in his mouth, "I DO NOT RANT ABOUT HIM-"

"Every flippin second-"

"SHUTUP I DO NOT RANT ABOUT HIM!"

"Rant about whom?"

The entire table turned and looked behind Naruto, who was now tensed, his black fingernails gripping the edge of the lunch table, and looking like he was about to pounce on something. Kiba bit back a growl.

"Eaves dropping now Teme?" The azure eyed youth looked over his shoulder and stared.

"I'd hardly call it eaves dropping if people can hear your annoying voice from miles away, usuratonkachi."

"SO I'M ANNOYING AM I?"

"...Yes."

"BASTARD!"

The Uzumaki boy leapt so he was glaring up at the raven, their faces only inches away. Naruto silently seethed about the slight height difference that made the other boy a few inches taller than him, making him feel small in comparison. He clenched his fists.

"Well at least I don't have a ducks ass on the back of my head! I bet you go around at night kidnapping those innocent creatures and cutting off their most sacred area just to glue it onto your head and parade around like a flippin God! OoooO Look at me I'm The Uchiha I murder ducks and keep their asses Oooo."

Neji looked on at the scene in front of him with watchful eyes. Naruto was was turning in circles like the moron he was, mimicking a ducks walk, trying to provoke the raven. He knew Naruto could defend himself but he noted the change of atmosphere at the table as everyone saw The Uchiha's fists clench and his eyes narrow. If the idiot, _Idiot meaning Uzumaki, _Got himself in too deep the ivory eyed boy knew that everyone at the table would leap up to defend him. Including himself. He may not have like to show it but he had grown quite attached to the blond. He had this weird thing about him that dragged people to him.

The brunette boy glared through narrowed eyes at the dobe. The blond really shouldn't piss him off; Sasuke had already had a rough morning concerning his older brother and really didn't need the shit from Uzumaki. But he had started it this time hadn't he? Asking him who he was ranting about? Why had he done that? Why did he feel such a need to anger the boy in front of him?

Why did he like the feeling of his tan flesh connecting with his own pale skin?

Why had he become addicted to Naruto's attention?

No that wasn't it, He wasn't addicted to Naruto's attention, he was addicted to _Naruto._ Everything the idiot did, said, even if it wasn't to him or about him, the Uchiha found himself analysing, Why?

Because Uzumaki Naruto was a complete and utter mystery to everyone. Nobody knew anything about him, sure there were rumours about him not having any parents, being an emancipated minor, but was it really true? And if so what happened to his parents? And why the hell does everyone over 40 look at him with such disgust in their eyes? What is it about this boy that makes everything contradict itself?

He had considered asking the boy before but didn't. It'd be crossing a line that he'd never be able to come back from, unfamiliar territory. Sasuke didn't hang out with people, Sasuke didn't have friends, Sasuke didn't speak unless spoken to. Sasuke kept to himself because he was above them all. Above their childish antics, their evil snickering backstabbing ways. Sasuke had himself, he only trusted himself, that's a lie.

He trusted no one.

Not even himself.

He knew what he was capable of.

So if he didn't trust himself, how could he ever trust someone else?

So instead of coming out and asking the boy about his past, he did what he normally did. He pulled his arm back and hooked his fist into the right side of Naruto's jaw sending the boy across the floor.

Naruto looked at The Uchiha for a second, his beautiful blue crystal eyes staring in shock, before launching himself off the floor and tackling the raven to the ground. He slugged him in the stomach before he was kicked off and bashed his head against the table. Sasuke rolled onto his feet before standing up and staring down at the blond. "Huh, never knew you were so sensitive about your hair, teme. You are such a girl." Naruto grinned then shot his foot out and pulled the raven's feet out from under him.

The Uzumaki boy's friends looked on at the fight, a blur of fists and kicks, contemplating whether to get involved or not. They all mentally decided not to. There was an understanding between the two boys, which was basically call me down and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, stand in my way and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, talk about me and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp, look at me and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Hinata sighed.

She didn't like seeing Naruto engage in such fights with The Uchiha boy but she knew that he wasn't in any real danger. They had been having these fights for 2 years now, ever since Naruto moved to their school when they were twelve and locked eyes with the raven boy in class. It was all down hill from there, the blonde had incredulously screamed something about bastards stealing trees and launched himself accross the table filled with paints to get to the Uchiha. At first everyone was a bit shell shocked, the new kid throws himself accross a table to get to the most popular boy only to try to bash his skull into the floor. But it was what happened after that had everyone oober confused, Sasuke drew his knees up to his chest and kicked the blonde boy off then- then he _smiled, _and punched him in the gut.

It was weird at first because Sasuke never fought anyone, well never fought anyone that other people knew about. But after a while it became a monthly thing, then a weekly thing and now, now it was a daily occurrence. She guessed it was some kind of "hello" term for the two. She didn't think they actually hated each other as much as they put off though, so she couldn't understand why they insisted on doing it.

"ASSHOLE DID YOU JUST CHIP MY TOOTH? W-w-what is that...WHAT IS THAT? OH MY GOD YOU JACKASS IS THAT MY TOOTH IN YOUR FIST?"

Hinata looked up and saw a shocked Naruto. Sasukes eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his skull, staring at his bloodied fist, Uzumaki's tooth hanging out of the middle knuckle.

"Dobe! Is this some sort of joke, I'm sorry if you didn't want your tooth but what made you think that I wanted it?"

"SHUT IT! JUST SHUT IT YOU SONOFA-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everybody jumped and turned to see a very pissed off looking Hatake Kakashi. Hatake used to be an English teacher at Kohona high but was made the principle after the last one had had a mental lapse.

"At it again I see boys. Don't you ever learn? Naruto! Didn't you tell my precious Iruka that you would stop your bickering?"

Naruto grumbled something under his breath about his social worker not being his precious belonging.

"And...what the hell is that?"

The man stared at Sasuke's fist.

"Is that...Naruto open your mouth."

"No offence Sensei but I'm not into older _men _if you catch my dri-hey-wha-"

The blond groaned as Kakashi pried his sore mouth open. "My, my, my, looks like someone will be seeing the tooth fairy tonight." The once stern teacher now danced around eccentrically, his eye turning into an upside down U, a sign that he was smiling. "Okay let's get you to nurse Shizune to see what she can do about your tooth."

"She's a nurse not a dentist." The raven stated boredly still staring at the sharp, white object sticking out of his knuckle, trying to make it vanish into oblivion, he sighed, it stung a bit but he didn't want to touch it in case it was infected. Gods know what Naruto had, had in his mouth.

"Actually Shizune is well equipped in all matters of physical health." Kakashi grinned wider, then ushered the boys into the school.

"Wow..." Kiba whistled and looked at the stunned faces of his friends. "That was-"

"DID YOU SEE THAT DISPLAY OF AWESOME YOUTHFULLNESS IT LOOKED SO INVIGARATING I NOW REALIZE WHY NARUTO-KUN INSITS ON DOING IT ALL OF THE TIME. HE JUST RADIATED WITH SUCH A BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFUL AURA! KIBA LET'S IMMITATE WHAT THEY JU-"

"Lee. Shut up."

*page break*

"sow howw wong untwil I haffe to haffe twis in mwi mouff?"

Shizune chuckled. "Just for an hour, until the putty dries. Congratulations Naruto you're not even 15 yet and you got your first fake tooth. Let's hope it's your last one." She said the last part a bit sternly before turning to the onyx eyed boy that occupied the other bed.

"And I know what you're thinking, don't worry people won't be able to tell it's fake. It'll look just like the old one. It'll feel weird for a few days but you'll get used to it." The pretty brunette applied peroxide disinfectant to the hole in The Uchiha's hand where Naruto's tooth had previously been imbedded.

"I honestly don't know why you two fight like this it's ridiculous. You're not children anymore." She slapped a plaster on the one Naruto called "teme" before putting her hands on her hips. "I think it's only fair since you're the one who broke Naruto's tooth in the first place, that you be the one to take him home."

Sasukes head snapped up as he stared and her. Naruto almost choked on the cotton balls that were wedged in his mouth. "I just engaged in a violent fight, resulting in the breakage of the dobe's tooth and now you want me to take him home?"

Shizune smiled. "I know you wouldn't hit a man when he's down Uchiha Sasuke. It would be harmful to your pride." She patted his head then kicked them out of the medical room before sliding the door closed on Naruto's pleading face.

They needed to come to terms with their feelings eventually.

"I'm just speeding up the inevitable." The quiet nurse said aloud with a smile on her face.

**So... YA! that's it... what did you guys think .  
>Naruto: ...<br>Sasuke: *snicker*  
>Naruto:... my tooth... my PRECIOUS TOOTH.<br>Sasuke:Hn. * trying desperately not to laugh*  
>Naruto: SHUT THE HELL UP TEME! I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE SPITTING IT OUT!<br>Ayako: Calm down calm d-  
>Naruto: And YOU! * turns to glare at me with red eyes*<br>Ayako: *gulps*  
>Naruto: YOU. TRAITOR<br>Ayako: *Runs* NO PLEASE NARUTO LISTEN PLEASE ITS ALL A PART OF MY PLAN TO GET YOU TWO TALKING CIVILIZED TO EACHOTHER!  
>Naruto: I HATE YOU! * storms off*<br>Sasuke:...*cough* thankyou ayako *cough***

**Review ? It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ;3 x**


End file.
